


exercises

by lilyvael (nanwashbrad)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris is in denial lol, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanwashbrad/pseuds/lilyvael
Summary: An overeager Fenris catches Hawke getting creative with his magic. No, it's not what you think.





	exercises

Fenris stared at the documents on his desk. He had been doing this, on and off, for almost half an hour. Unusual, that documents obtained from a shipyard should cause him such disquiet and make his skin crawl in a most pleasant way. Of course, it was not the papers that made his heart stutter and his palms sweat, but their recipient. 

The elf glanced out of his window impatiently. He had risen before dawn, and had been unable to fall asleep again. Frustrated and restive, he ate, trained, bathed and even watered the plants that Danarius had left, yet still the sun had not made an appearance.

Anticipation and anxiety roiled in Fenris's gut, his fingers itched, and he found he could not keep still. He paced about, glancing at the papers on each turn. The sun would rise any moment and he would be able to deliver them.

A shiver that had become all too familiar to Fenris spread from his scalp to his toes. _Soon_ , he repeated to himself over and over, _soon_. 

When at last the time was somewhat appropriate, he hurried from his study, papers in hand, and out into the chill morning.

Hightown was quite beautiful at this time of day. The buttresses glinted in the pale sunlight, dew from the plants cast dancing lights onto the clean white masonry, and, in the absence of the midday hustle and bustle, the grandeur of the gleaming buildings and broad stone avenues echoed as clear as the chatter of the birds.

Fenris tried to focus on this, keep his attention on his surroundings, and, being a capable warrior, this should have been easy, but his thoughts drifted ahead of him, to his destination. An idle smile played on his face as his mind emptied of all else.

The Hawke Estate was only a few blocks from his own mansion, but somehow the door always seemed to catch him off guard. The elf was rooted for a moment on Hawke's doorstep, uncertain, before, thrilled and terrified and just a little bitter all at once, he knocked. 

After a beat, it opened to reveal a middle-aged dwarf.

"Ah, Fenris," the dwarf, Bodahn, said. "Messere Hawke is expecting you, though I don't think he expected you with the sun." He gestured for Fenris to enter and walked him into the foyer.

Tael, Hawke's Mabari, rose from his preferred place in front of the fire and greeted Fenris with a sniff and a wiggle. Fenris smiled and patted the dog's head. He nuzzled at the elf's hip before sitting at his side.

"Messere Hawke is upstairs in his quarters," Bodahn explained. "I'll just go and fetch him, if you'll wait-"

A loud boom came up through the floor and shook the entire estate. 

Fenris scanned the room, his hand flying to his greatsword. It was a moment before he remembered-

"I told that boy _no salamanders!"_ Bodahn cried. "I'd better go check on him. If you could show yourself to Messere Hawke's quarters, I'd be much obliged."

"Are you certain that would be appropriate?" Fenris asked, sweat dampening his palms.

"I'm sure Messere Hawke won't mind," Bodahn hastened to a door on the left wall. "My humble apologies, and to Messere Hawke as well, if you would." With that the dwarf was gone, and Fenris was alone in the foyer.

He hesitated, wondering whether he should just leave and come back later, but Tael nudged him softly, urged him forward, and, well, there was no arguing with that.

Fenris ascended the stair slowly, the Mabari keeping pace beside him. He gripped the bannister a bit more firmly than necessary, perhaps, but it was not because his heart pounded in his ears and his knees were shaky. And he definitely did not stop at the top of the stair to fix his hair, or check his teeth in the Amell family crest. 

He reached Hawke's room and found the door open. Looking in, Fenris stopped short and silently cursed the Maker for conspiring against him.

Hawke's staff was magically suspended parallel to the ground, and hanging from it, his back to Fenris, was the man himself. 

His torso was bare, only a thin pair of cotton trousers slung low on his hips to keep him decent. He pulled his chin up repeatedly, grunting softly as he dropped and inhaling sharply as he rose. His muscles rippled and twitched as they worked. Sweat beaded on his skin and slid down his back, dampened the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Fenris's mouth watered, his fingers twitched. Desire so heady it made him dizzy filled his mind, his body, his senses until it consumed him. His eyes followed the path of a drop of sweat as it slipped down Hawke's shoulder blade into the curve of his spine and pooled, briefly, at the dip in his back, before it absorbed into his waistband. He ran his tongue over his lips, longing for just a taste.

So engrossed was he in Hawke's activities that he did not register Tael walking up to his master until the Mabari nudged the man's foot to get his attention. He only just remembered himself in time to clear his throat before the dog blew his cover completely.

Hawke looked over his shoulder at the elf and smiled and that absolutely did not make his heart leap. 

"Bodahn sends his apologies," Fenris surprised himself with coherent speech. 

"No need. You're always welcome in my quarters," the mage said, lowering himself. He dispelled the magic and propped his staff against the wall. "Good morning, Fenris," Hawke greeted pleasantly once they were face to face. 

"Hawke," Fenris nodded in reply. He did not allow his gaze to stray below the man's chin, if only for his own sanity. Which is not to say that everything above it didn't cause enough problems.

"I assume you're here about my shipments?" He beckoned the elf into his room, grabbing a cloth from his desk with his other hand and wiping the back of his neck. "Unless this is about pleasure, not business," Hawke amended with a wink and Fenris rolled his eyes.

Hawke's flirting was not an uncommon occurrence, as Fenris had learned through the years, and he had accepted that, much as he wished it meant more, it was just a part of who the man was. Each of their companions had been on the receiving end at some point or another, aside from Aveline, whom Hawke treated as a sister. It seemed little more than a game to the apostate, and, honestly, Fenris expected no less.

However, he was not above participating.

"Business, sadly," Fenris responded drily. He held out the aforementioned papers to Hawke. "The information you requested."

He raised his eyebrows. "So right to it, then," Hawke took the papers and placed them on his desk with nary a glance. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

The question threw Fenris. "I had bread and wine," he replied.

"That's not food," Hawke said. He pulled on a soft white cotton tunic that hung loosely on his frame, and said, "Would you like to join me for breakfast? Actual breakfast, not wheat and alcohol."

_Yes._ "Shouldn't you peruse those documents?"

"I think I can save the _perusing_ for later," Hawke replied, and something about the way he said the word brought that pleasant shiver back to the elf's skin.

"And are you planning to bathe at any point today? Or this week?" Fenris wrinkled his nose dramatically, and groaned inwardly. Feigned repulsion to cover attraction? Brilliant. Very subtle. He could kick himself. He held his breath and awaited Hawke's reaction.

The mage merely laughed. "Orana is drawing a bath as we speak. If you like, you can stick around after, see the proof," he grinned devilishly. After a moment his grin softened into a sweet smile. "Go on, say yes. I promise, I won't poison you."

Fenris clenched his jaw to prevent it from dropping. "You are cooking?"

"Do you often interrogate people who offer you breakfast?" Hawke asked, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, I cook, quite well as a matter of fact, and if you don't want to miss out, you should join me."

"I suppose there are worse ways to spend a morning," Fenris finally relented, but the corner of his mouth pulled up, betraying his ironic acrimony.

Hawke beamed in response. He gestured toward the door, his hand just barely ghosting over Fenris' arm as he followed the elf out to the hall and Fenris had to duck his head to hide his smile. He kept his head ducked all the while he and Hawke descended the stair, their shoulders brushing. 

Yes, there were definitely very many worse ways to spend a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so please forgive the mistakes.  
> Also, yes, I know Tael is the name of Skull Kid's fairy in Majora's Mask, but I'm rly bad at names, ok.


End file.
